She's His Girl
by simz1990
Summary: Adam and his girlfriend have a lot to work out. Relationships are already hard enough without bionics in the way. Can they make it through the good times and bad times? Set when Adam is seventeen. Set in the end of the year. Adam X OC


Adam was in his room once again, feeling less than perfect. He was the oldest out of the siblings. But he still couldn't understand things that were considered common sense to them. And even though he knew chase meant no harm when he corrected him when he used a word in an unjust way, it made him feel stupid. Sometimes he wondered why a girl like Jamie stuck with him, she was smart. She got all A's, all of her teachers liked her. She was one of the stars on the debate team. She played multiple instruments, which just showcased her ability to focus on something. She was too good for him, and the worst part was he knew it.

"Hey!" She stood on her tiptoes and pecked his lips. He knew that was as far as she could barley reach, and usually he swooped down. But today he just wasn't feeling like himself. He couldn't help but feel like she was just with him because he was a pretty face. And other than that he had great muscles. "What's wrong?" She caressed her cheek, and Adam just shook his head and smiled weakly.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." Jamie crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. He knew that look well, she wasn't buying it. He gave her a big goofy smile, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Holding her closer to him. "How about we just continue that kiss?" She smiled, and shook her head.

"Do you think I don't know you at all? That smile of yours is about as real as Nikki Minaj." He cracked a small smile at that, and sat on the edge of his bed. She sat next to him; and as soon as she did he laid his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair comfortingly.

"Why are you with me?" She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oh, so now we're one of those couples?" He looked into her eyes deeply, and intertwined his fingers with his own.

"I'm serious, why are you with me?" She looked at the ceiling and then she smiled. The brightest smile he had ever seen.

"Well you make me smile."

"I make everyone smile, I'm funny." She shrugged, and caressed the soft skin of his cheek.

"You tell me I'm beautiful even when I look bad." He squeezed her hand and smiled, still not entirely convinced of her feelings.

"That's because you never look bad." She rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe he had just said that. She looked bad much too often.

"You like me for who I am; you don't try to change me." He brought the free hand he wasn't using to hold her hand to caress her cheek.

"What's not to like?" Once again she rolled her eyes.

"Your a hopeless Romantic, and you do the sweetest things. Like going shoe shopping with me. And those long walks along the beach." he sighed, that was what all boyfriends did. It wasn't just him, but she disagreed. She told him that he was special.

"When you smile; you smile with such an open heart, that I believe nothing bad could possibly happen in the entire world." He smiled, she was being so real with him. Just one more reason he didn't feel like they were right for each other.

"And biggest reason, is that I love you." He smiled and kissed her lips. She giggled at that. And he smiled as he cupped her cheeks and closed his eyes as slipped his tongue into her mouth. This time she was the one who had to swoop down. And boy was it uncomfortable.

"It's just that sometimes I feel like you could do so much better." She shook her head, this was one of the most romantic things he had heard.

"Sometimes I feel like you could do better then me." He was shocked at that statement, he kept thinking that maybe he had just heard her wrong. "I mean everyone loves you, you . And I'm just an academic freak." He tilted her head upwards so she was looking right into his eyes. And he kissed her softly.

"But I don't want to date a freak, I want to date you." She laughed as pulled her down on the bed with him. Her hair tickling his face. They both giggled, and he held her close to him. Kissing her temple every so often. It was exactly what he needed.


End file.
